ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Give Up (song)
Don't Give Up is a cover of Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush done by The Midway State with Lady GaGa in 2009. The idea for the collaboration with her came from Martin Kierszenbaum, the A&R person for both artists at Cherrytree Records. "He introduced the two of us," Ferraro says. “''We had this idea for a collaboration on this Peter Gabriel song," he added. "''We met GaGa in New York and we talked about it. When we finished recording, we were both super into it so shortly thereafter we recorded a video for the song L.A.." Midway State recorded the song in Toronto with co-producer Gavin Brown, and Lady GaGa cut her part satellite style in Los Angeles. "We were kind of scared in the beginning to try to live up to something like that, but it's modern and different," Ferraro says of the cover. "We added synths. We made it something you could slow dance to in the club." For the moment, a release date has yet to be set. "We're in discussions," he says. "Obviously, the leak the song puts a little damper on things." Music video Gabriel and Bush originally made two videos for the song, about a man in despair being comforted by the words of a woman. The Midway State/Lady GaGa version is "a re-do of the original in a modern way," Ferraro says. Lyrics In this proud land we grew up strong We were wanted all along I was taught to fight, taught to win I never thought I could fail No fight left or so it seems I am a man whose dreams have all deserted I've changed my face, I've changed my name But no one wants you when you lose Don't give up 'cos you have friends Don't give up You're not beaten yet Don't give up I know you can make it good Though I saw it all around Never thought I could be affected Thought that we'd be the last to go It is so strange the way things turn Drove the night toward my home The place that I was born, on the lakeside As daylight broke, I saw the earth The trees had burned down to the ground Don't give up You still have us Don't give up We don't need much of anything Don't give up 'cause somewhere there's a place Where we belong Rest your head You worry too much It's going to be alright When times get rough You can fall back on us Don't give up Please don't give up 'got to walk out of here I can't take anymore Going to stand on that bridge Keep my eyes down below Whatever may come And whatever may go That river's flowing That river's flowing Moved on to another town Tried hard to settle down For every job, so many men So many men no-one needs Don't give up 'cause you have friends Don't give up You're not the only one Don't give up No reason to be ashamed Don't give up You still have us Don't give up now We're proud of who you are Don't give up You know it's never been easy Don't give up 'cause I believe there's the a place There's a place where we belong Category:Songs